


In love with Snow

by Baba1994



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Girl!Jon Snow, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba1994/pseuds/Baba1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Theon Greyjoy bastards mean nothing.</p><p>Or so he thought...<br/>The Winter Rose is growing.<br/>Making Theon think a lot about Jonelle Snow.</p><p>For Jonelle on the other hand Ironborn mean nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theon

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my second story and I still probably haven't improved at all.  
> Thought I truly hope you enjoy the start of my little fic.  
> Any form of critic is wished for and will end up improving my skills over time.  
> So please comment, I will listen and take it to heart :)

She is graceful.

 

Theon is rarely stunned by seeing beautiful women. But this time it's different, this time He doesn't let his eyes wander. The eyes remain on her face alone, not lower to her  
well-shaped breasts. No, instead he noticed her pretty dark, brown curls, her cherry lips...her dark eyes... the way she cracks a small smile with her melancholic face, whenever Arya makes one of her dumb jokes.

 

Even the way she cuts her meat in small pieces, eating them whilst barley opening her mouth. Theon turns his eyes away to remove this silliness from his body; going so far as shake his head lightly. Him speechless, motionless, petrified by Jonelle Snow?  
Impossible ! 

 

She is just another pretty face, why do I even bother? Once he turns his eyes back to her he notices. She is looking back at him, their eyes are meeting. Things move slowly from here on, the way it's sometimes occurs in practice yard or on a hunt. A moment lasting too long for Theon, a moment when neither drag their eyes away. 

 

He feels his chest tighten. A small thunderbolt rises from his loins to his chest, finally hitting his brain, making him light headed. Forcing him to put down the spoon and stop shoving up food into his mouth.

 

Perhaps three glasses of wine was too much.

 

How could a bastard girl do that to him...she is just the daughter of a whore who clutched her legs around a lord.

 

Something must be wrong with me. Robb sat next to him and noting his friends silence  
" Theon is everything alright ?" His friends expression changes and looking slightly upset, almost worried: "Theon are you in pain, you haven't been yourself lately" 

 

"I'am fine! My health is non of your concern" he venomously spits the words out. No, Robb is right there is something going horrible wrong. "I don't feel like eating" . The chair moves backwards, making a scratching sounds over the wooden floor. 

 

He has had enough of whatever this is. By now everyone was looking at him.....so is she.

 

No, no more. I will not have it for another second! 

 

Theon turns his head to Lord Stark. "Excuse me Lord Stark, I don't feel like eating. May I return to my chambers ?" He doesn't have wait long for an answer and is dismissed. Before turning around to leave, Theon catches glimpses of Johann . Her curly hair has fallen over her shoulder and is laid on her buxom breasts.

 

It's not good....not with her.

 

The thought alone shamed him, a bastard girl and worse his friend's sister...

 

He knows Robb will follow him and maybe that's even fine..

 

He knows that his face is turning red by now and the longer he stays the more obvious it would become. So much that he may have to admit it to himself. So he stepped away from the large dinning table, moving at a fast pace. Few guards and maids are watching him, it's rare for him to be done so soon and perhaps the wine is showing effect. Only now he notices how wobbly his every steps have become.

 

In shock he realizes what is happening to him. He is a good drinker, two or three cups of wine or other liquors would barley show effect on him.  
But poison would. 

 

Now Theon Greyjoy the heir to the Iron Islands is standing still and is grabbing his stomach in pain.  
He recaps who could have done this to him and he can think of only one....

 

Days before he went to the brothel to and, as usual, slept with a whore. Despite her mature age, she was quiet easy on the eye. And her age proved to be of great service to his needs. He had required her attention for hours.

 

Only before pulling out his manhood to stick it into her sweet cunt, he requested sweet plum wine. A shitty taste, but good enough to share with a whore and drink her into a more appealing women and turn him into the right mood. However after he seeded several times inside her and his dick softened, he searched his pockets for coin. Only to find nothing but dust.

After finding out how little he could offer her for the time he pounded his hips into hers, she demanded his sword as payment, at least until he would return and give her the silver.  
Insolence! How does a woman dare to command an Ironborn ?

 

“I would have been willing to give you a few coins on my next visit, but you have earned yourself a special reward. The iron price” He then drew the sword, which was given to him by Lord Stark on his sixteenth name day and stepped forward. Taking a few more steps forward the tip of his blade drew blood from her exposed breasts. It was nothing more than a simple threat, after all she has earned it herself for talking back to a lord.

 

She flinched at the the drawn sword, but soon after the dry lips he had kissed before crocked into a smile. “There is no need for payment of any kind. As it is I should be paying, we had a pleasurable time, didn't we ?”

 

He didn't fall for her sweet talking, oh he knew how scarred she was of his sword.”Perhaps you should” he gave her a sly smile.”Perhaps you should never show yourself in front of me again. Now turn to the door, walk thought the corridor and down the stairs. Then step out into the cold, don't bother with cloth the cold will help you in your disposition”.

 

This time he got a nice scare out of her. It was a empty threat, a joke you could say.

 

“But m'lord, It's cold outside and the peop...” he didn't let her finish. The sword has been raised again this time to her throat, hitting her chin. “Ahh, no talking back. You have earned yourself a small punishment”

 

The whore trembled and turned around to start her walk of shame.  
She won't be going out, of that he is sure. And to his amusement she actually did walk out ! 

Meanwhile her colleagues watched her in disbelief as she walked by. The few man in the lower floors started to jest about her and laughter could be heard up to the upper floors.

 

Theon didn't expect that, no he didn't all. He may be Ironborn and a lordling, but it's well know that he enjoys small jokes at others expense. However, this time his throat tightened.  
But he couldn't pull back now, it was simply to late.

 

I'm an Ironborn, I do as I please, I take what I want. 

 

I pay the iron price.  
And she got it.

 

Afterwards he didn't go back to Winter Town and into the brothel for a few days....town..unfitting for such a small shithole.

 

Today however he was visited for a change.  
The owner of the brothel, a fat lady came to him and gave him a great wine bottle of Abor gold. And next to her standing was a pleasing looking women.

 

He doesn't know how they sneaked into the castle, but he didn't think much about it at that time.  
The slender figure with the pretty, smooth face made quite the contrast to the fat lady next to her was just to distracting.

 

He thought she was pretty enough to honor her with his presence.  
So he grabbed her hand and took her to his bed....avoiding curious eyes whenever he could. The fat lady went away, saying “This will be on the house”.

 

While undressing and poring in the wine she refused to drink a drop of the Abor Gold, simply claiming she doesn't drink. No matter how much he wanted her to take a sip, she didn't , not even when he offered her an extra silver stag.

 

A whore who doesn't drink....  
The first and probably a last time he will saw that happening.

 

After the few cups he drunk, Theon grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. Then she pleased him with her lips....She was good at it and it has been a while. Which made him finish fast. By then it was time for supper so he kicked her out and went down to for supper.

 

And now he is laying here. In the middle of the great hall in Winterfell, wincing in pain and crying like some child

 

That conclusion fits well...He was poisoned by the whores and it took time for the effects to show.

 

But at very least he didn't disgrace himself by falling in love with Jonelle Snow

 

It was never that bastard girl who made me feel like this.

 

It was not the little bastard girl.

 

It was only the poison....

 

Theon could still make out some calls and hands garbing and lifting him. He also is hearing someone scream for the maester and a red haired figure keeled next to him, calling out his name.  
Non of them have face and the sound around him slowly disappears.

 

Yet strangely enough he can make out a dark haired women with long face and large gray eyes.  
A vision perhaps ? And it's Jonelle's.

 

In the end the world around him blurs out. Starting with the voices then the figures holding him and finally her.  
She is gone...

 

Theon feels lost and a cold numbness follows.

 

This is how drowning must feel like. Cold and lonely.

 

He drowns deeply into a void .


	2. Jonelle

She finished wiping the sweat from his forehead. He is still breathing slowly, clearly visible to her in the cold room.

 

Theon has been sweating for days like this and she thanks the gods that she didn’t have to take care of him when he first became sick. After all, he couldn’t hold his bladder and someone had to constantly make sure that he didn’t chock on his own tongue and puke. And the cleaning up after him was a mess, poor maids. 

 

She didn’t like Theon, no, not at all. But even he didn’t deserve to be poisoned. And even worse, what would have happened if he actually died? The thought of Ironborn ravaging the Northern shores gives her a cold shredder. 

 

The vivid images don’t manifest any future as the cracking of the door demands her attention. 

 

She doesn’t have to look to know who it is the rattling of his heavy chain and its links give him away. Greeting her, the Maester comes closer to the young women and the sick man. ”As I can see you take your duties seriously, he looks better than before I left”.

 

“Yes Maester Luwin. Color has returned to his body and his fever has broken. He also seems more active and mumbles from time to time.” Jonelle replies. She knows well enough how well Theon is and that it’s only a matter of days until he can walk again. 

 

One of the many things she had learned from Maester Luwin. “Good signs indeed. That youth won’t be dying anytime soon. Thought, he may visit the pot more frequently”. Ohhh the struggle not to smile has never been greater. Jonelle almost covers her face, in fear of actually laughing out loud. But a look from Maester Luwin forces her to mute herself. 

 

The kindly man is not done talking. ”You have looked over his shoulder the last few days…have I have to thank you.” “It’s nothing Maester” She replies, however she has a few questions of her own.”Maester Luwin….Did someone try to kill Theon”? A question she and her siblings have asked themselves a lot lately. And Robb came up with an eerie thought….Someone wants to put House Stark and Greyjoy against each other. 

 

Her father seems to think just the same and has sent ravens the western coast. Scouts should now be searching for Greyjoy banner-man. 

 

“No my dear, at least whoever it was failed horribly”. Maester Luwin continues “The bottle wine that has been found in his room contained a poison meant to be very painful. It’s cheap in use and can be lethal if dosed enough. However, this was not the case. He is meant to live on”.

 

His words give her relief but that brings up the question why would someone poison Theon with something so weak. “Perhaps he angered someone who he shouldn’t have angered. And that someone wanted him to be in pain.”

 

As she says those words the kind Maester smiles at her and says “I concluded the same possibility. But we won’t know for sure until we ask him”. “But for that he needs to wake up” 

 

She knows he is going to be most likely well in the end, but so much can happen if the Gods are cruel. “He will do just that, there is no need to worry”. He reaches out for the bag he has been carrying over his shoulder all the time and pulls out a small tin. 

 

“Jonelle you may leave now, I need to cover him with this cream to draw out the poison”. She didn’t have to hear that twice. She pays the Maester courtesy and walks to the door, just as a guard opens it and calls for the Maester. “A call from Lord Stark, your service is demanded”.

 

The Maester lays down his bag and the tin of mousse to walk to the door. Only to stop and look at her “Jonelle my dear, would you please take the tin and rub the cream over his body “?  
He must be jesting I just wiped the sweat from his face and neck…I won’t go lower. Maester Luwin is too careless sometimes…he forgets that she is no simple maid. She may do him favors and be of use, but what is improper is just improper. 

 

However he already left with the guard and she is alone with him. Theon…let’s get this over with. She lifts the furs from his body and sees his limp body. From his cheekbones she could already see that he has lost weight. However, this is nothing compared to his chest and arms.

 

Even under his tunic it’s visible how weak he has become. By the old gods, it has barely been 4 days and he already lost more than a stone in weight. 

 

Theon Greyjoy has become weak and has hardly eaten. Beside the milk the Maester gave him with a tissue drop by drop, he has eaten nothing. Jonelle doesn’t want to see more than she has to, so she lifts his tunic and claps her in cream covered hand against his stomach. Then she starts to slowly rub it over his body. 

 

Moving up and down, making sure at least his stomach is coated. She can still feel his hard muscles.

 

Not that weak yet, hm? 

 

Jonelle scoops with two fingers into the tin and takes out another clutch of cream and stands up. She has to reach his shoulders and goes to the collar of his tunic to enter. She swiftly rubs the creamy substance over his shoulders and notices again…he hasn’t lost his shape. 

 

She has known Theon for the better part of her life and how he is trained to become a Lord someday. So it’s only natural for him to learn to ride, draw the bow she can barely lift and fight with swords in a way she can only dream of. And to be well built… 

 

No wonder why I was never able to see any moon tea in Maester Luwin’s stock. It’s always used up by the maids he sleeps with.

 

As she comes across that thought her cheeks redden. Her hands are still touching his strong shoulder and moving closer and closer to his chest. She has never touched a man’s chest beside Robb’s and she doesn’t think he counts.

 

Her cheeks feel hot and her heartbeat has become slowly but steady louder, faster. As her hands drift over his chest she feels his chest hair. Curley and hard, moving below her fingers.  
And just to her left she can feel his heart beat, slower and weaker than hers. No...This is improper. 

 

But her thought’s wander to Theon’s trousers. She has seen pictures in Maester Luwin’s books and the maids talk about…shapes. 

 

Only a peak…it won’t hurt…just a look. 

 

Lady Catelyn would never do such a thing, no Lady would. But a whore’s daughter would.

 

Her hand flinches back and she takes a deep breath. And then watches the limp man in front of her, slowly breathing. 

 

She feels like a fool, a true oaf. And the worst of all, she feels unclean. For a short moment she thought about Theon in a way she shouldn’t. In a way that proved Lady Catelyn right.

 

But she will have none of this. Jonelle grabs a nearby towel and cleans her hand. She puts the tin back and covers Theon’s body in furs, standing up from her little stool. Only to find out in horror how her body reacted to her actions. 

 

She is wet…she has become wet. 

 

No, please no. With tears in her eyes she storms out of the room and walks straight in direction of her room. 

 

A silent prayer, a mumble leaves her lips. 

 

All she asks for is that no one may see her.

As for now, Jonelle Snow feels spoiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Theon

 

She is gone and in all honesty, he has no knowledge of what was happening. 

He had only slightly opened his eyes, a crack to see what was happening, what was touching him.

Only to see Jonelle smear a cold cream over his upper body. He pretended, did not move when he felt the coldness of the mixture. Things became strange then. She started to rub more and more over her body, slower, pressing harder. He had felt her hands stop over his shoulder and chest, until she moved to his heart. 

He didn’t know why she was doing this. He really didn’t and despite being confused he did nothing to make her notice his awakening.

Shockingly he felt her hand move to his trousers. He almost flinched, but held it back, embarrassed at the blood rushing to his manhood. With an eye half open he stared at her, as she softly raised his waistband. 

His embarrassment turned at that opportunity to lust.

Silly girl, if you want to see my manhood you should have just asked.

He had already cracked his mouth open and wanted to call out to her. But before he could bring attention himself, she filched away. He stopped as her checks redden even more. Things were getting interesting and one can’t spoil such fun.

But all she did was stare at him. This can’t be all; she has to have more curiosity. 

Will you do something you dumb girl? I know you ponder the risks. An Ironborn’s sword can be dangerous after all. But don’t worry; I will only raid your shores.  
But she did not. All she did was hastily clean her hands and storming out.

What a disappointment, it could have been so interesting. You would have liked the foam, every women does.

Once she is gone Theon stands up. He feels his tunic and chest drenched cold cream. His trouser holds loosely to his body, he must have lost weight. “Jonelle you filthy girl, what have you done.” Before he can even react his trouser are slipping down. And worse, he feels light headed.

How long have I been asleep? By the Gods, someone give me a break.

“Someone in this shithole of castle here”? He screams  
“Move your fucking asses in here and bring me some…” he stops as he sees a bottle of Abor Gold.

Theon’s throat feels dusty, as if he had eaten sand. But by the Gods, no wine! Never will he even touch this foul liquid again. It doesn’t matter, he will get something ells.

But before he should find a bowl. He can feel pressure building up in his guts, unwelcome pressure. And as if this is not enough, he can hear footsteps.

Now you come? Really?

Things only get worse and he has to press his hands against his stomach.   
He is about to burst into thousands of pieces.

His breathing becomes faster and he is forcing him to take deeper breaths and cross his legs. Pressure builds up more and more and now that he is no longer holding his trouser up, they slip around his ankles, making him stumble.

Then he hears it, the door is opening and the footsteps are solitary. They are many.

DEAR GODS NO !!!

Entering the room are two maids and Maester Luwin. “The cream should have taken effect by now, now we have to…by the gods Theon, you woke up”! Luwin said surprised. And as if it’s a sick joke, he could feel his stomach turn. The pressure is only stacking, turning Theon’s face in one of agony. It made the Maester worry only more. Even the maids are starting to whisper like small children.

“Don’t look” Theon has to beg now, he never had to beg. “Please” 

If the Gods were kind enough, they would give him enough time to run outside or at least give him the strength to hold back a tiny bit more. But today the Gods know no kindness, no mercies, only pure, shameful punishment.

The pressure is to strong, so he kneels down to collect himself. Grabbing his stomach, he looks down and takes a deep breath. Only to release it   
with an agonizing scream he holds the pressure one last time.

Theon never meet the King and never had to kneel, but he can’t seem to stop himself from kneeling now. Overwhelming pain pinches his stomach. Cramps follow shortly after and so does Maester Luwin. 

The old man grabs his shoulder as he no longer can help himself, the pain is visible. Visceral. But there is no helping it and he bursts in front of the old man.

Theon knows his reputation, his honor, the honor of his family and all of his dignity will be lost.

Gods have mercy on Theon Greyjoy and his small cloth.

Gods have mercy...


	4. Chapter 4

This fic will be on hitaus for a while.

What is dead may never die, but rise again, harder and stronger.

As those words say, there will be some changes done on all of it and it will rise again, better than it ever was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys.  
The fic will restart on a different name, "A rose on the shore".

Please check it out.


End file.
